Scott
Scott is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Toxic Rats, but is moved to the Mutant Maggots in episode six. He is the main antagonist of the season. Coverage Design In Scott's previous design, he had a beard and goatee that matched his hair color, a dark green tank top, blue-green jeans and silver dog tags around his neck. His current design lacks the dog tags and facial hair he once had, his shirt was changed to an off-white color, his jeans were changed to more of a blue color rather than a blue-green, and his eyes are now blue. However, his dog tags were recycled and given to Brick. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': My ability to get people to do what I want ‘em to! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Kan’Ya East Blue and green Animal Place Whatever Chef doesn’t make us eat. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I once dreamed I tried to get my team to win! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': The very first time I got my parents to argue. Good times. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I once co-operated with someone else! True story. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I had a lemonade stand. I guilted my neighbours into buying some. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I like telling people what to do – so maybe a CEO. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Who needs a date? Gluing loonies to the floor is just as fun! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: I’d go out by myself and whittle whatever was happening. Audition Tape In Scott's audition, it first starts out if the camera is on (his father is the one recording it). He says that he's going to hunt for kitchen rats like his father taught him how to. He then destroys his house while chasing rats. Afterwards, he said to Chris that he should call him, and that the island won't know what hit it. Video:Scott's Audition Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott is described as a devious person. *According to Todd Kauffman, Scott is described as the "new Duncan". *Scott seems to have a conflict with the animals. *Scott references Kanye West when he answers the question regarding his favorite music. He responds with "Kan'Ya East". *Scott's audition was recorded at sunset. *Scott refers to his father as "Pappy." **This is similar to how past contestand Duncan refers to his mother as "Ma." *The only contestant Scott didn't have some sort of conflict with is Anne Maria. *His favorite movie is called "Animal Place". this seems to be a reference to the movie Animal House. *Scott seems to be injured a lot during his confessionals. Gallery Image:ScottHQ.png|Scott's previous design. Image:ScottTDROTI.png|Scott is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:Scottpromo.png|Scott in a promotional image. Image:Tdroti9.png|Scott with the others. Image:Running.png|Scott is seen running with the other contestants. Image:Pic2.JPG|Scott is running in the woods. Image:scott1.JPG|Scott is climbing a mountain... Image:OUCH!.JPG|...but is hit by a falling Lightning. Image:Scottchased.png|Scott is running in the forest... Image:Wooly beaver.png|...being chased by a mutated woolly beaver. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Scott with his team. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Scott, while competing with his team, glares at Staci. Image:830px-TDROTINEW5!!!.png|Scott is attacked by a shark with Sam and Dakota in the background. Truth1.png|Scott will be against Jo during the challenge. Image:386156 266075333441312 103520316363482 695640 731283826 n.jpg|Scott slaps Sam's face. warter skiing 1.PNG|Scott with Lightning riding a boat ScottAsJustin.png|Scott overhears Dawn. Ep11Scottdish.png|Scott dish look disgusting. Karma.png|Scott versus the Shark Eliminationfinal4.png|Elimination ceremony of the final 4. Bottom2.png|Scoot along with Zoey are in the bottom two. Scotthurlofshame.png|Scott's Hurl of Shame. See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Eliminated Contestants